The Daughter of the Wilds
by Demi-Hermitcrab
Summary: Alex Potter has always been a strange wild child but when she arrives in America with her indifferent relatives and meets a grey eyed blonde girl she'll come to realize just how different she is. Granger bashing cause I hate her. OOC Ron. Fem!harry. Rated T but I may change that. I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson that privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

The Dursleys were a perfectly normal and perfectly respectable family. There was Vernon Dursley who, while he was slightly rounded, was known as a man who loved his wife, did his job and looked after his son. Next was Petunia Dursley. Petunia was well liked around the neighbourhood. She would volunteer at the school when someone was needed and would sometimes bring some baking for the children to eat. The son of Vernon and Petunia was Dudley Dursley. Dudley was known as a kind boy who would look out for the little guy. Dudley would always intervene when he saw bullying and was well liked among the children. While the Dursleys were known for all these good things they were also known for one other thing; their niece. Alex Potter was a wild child. She was often seen with a hawk, running around in tattered clothes covered in dirt and her hair was a long mane that always had flowers in it. When the neighbourhood saw little Alex who even at a young age was running around like a maniac getting into all sorts of trouble, they pitied the Dursleys and told them how sorry they felt for them.

Vernon POV

Around when Alex turned seven Vernon was called into his boss's office. Vernon felt a bit nervous as he had no idea what this was about. Vernon knocked on his boss's door, walked in and sat down. "Good afternoon sir. May I ask what this is about?" Vernon said nervously.

"Oh, dont look so worried Vernon. I have called you in here to day to tel you that we are opening a new branch of Grunnings in California I would like you to be its manager." Vernon was shocked. This was a tremendous opportunity. "Thank you for this opportunity sir, but since I would have to move to America, may I have some time to discuss this with my wife?"

"Of course Vernon, but while you're discussing it be sure to mention that your travel expenses will be fully payed for along with a new house and a new car. After a talking for a bit more they said their farewells and Vernon rushed home to talk to his wife about it. "Pet! You wont believe what happened at work today." he said excitedly.

"What is it dear?" Petunia answered.

"I was offered a management position in a new firm opening in America!" Vernon replied.

"Thats great dear , but wouldn't we have to move to America?"

"Yes but if I do accept, they'll pay for all travel expenses, a new house and a new car."

"Hmm, that does sound quite good."

After discussing the pros and cons of accepting the proposal Vernon and Petunia decide to accept. Vernon called up his boss and told him that he accepted the job and they began the process of packing after explaining to Dudley their decision. While they were doing all this, they did not once think of Alex.

Alex POV

While the Dursleys were doing this, Alex was doing something else entirely. Contrary to what everyone else thought of her Alex was not a stupid troublemaker. She was an intelligent troublemaker. Alex was particularly knowledgeable in the study of plants and animals and had an inexplicable grasp on the Greek language, both ancient and not. While these talents could be considered normal, she also had a few other talents that could not be considered normal.

"**Now, all you have to do is fly over there and shit on his car.**" Alex said earnestly to a flock of birds. The voice that Alex was speaking in was not her normal voice. If anyone had been listening in they would have heard a noise that sounded vaguely like rushing water, rustling leaves and the stampeding steps of thousands of animals.

"_Yes Wildling_." The birds twittered back. Alex smiled a manic smile as the flock flew over and bombarded her uncles car. Alex skipped over to Number 4 Privet drive, her flowery hair swaying in the wind. As she opened the door she shouted to her uncle "Hey Uncle! This massive flock of birds just took a dump on your car."

"Oh its you girl." Her Uncle said in an indifferent tone "We're moving in a week. Be ready by then." He then walked off ignoring her like always. Alex sighed in annoyance before what he had said clicked in her brain.

"Wait, we're moving? Where?" Alex asked.

" California" Her Uncle answered.

We're going to America? Awesome!" Alex smiled. "Bye Fam. I have to go inform my minions." Alex rushed out the door and sped down to the local woods. As she ran through the woods to the clearing that she used for her meetings the trees around her groaned and shook, reacting to her wild presence. When she reached the clearing she called out using her voice which she had instinctively known as the 'Η φωνή της άγριας' or the Voice of the Wild "**Come creatures! Both great and small! Mammal, bird, insect! Let all come and for a moment calm the Wild in your hearts! Come!**" As she finished for a moment there was silence, but that was quickly replaced by the pounding of animal paws, the buzzing of insects and flapping of birds. The birds arrived first; there were birds of prey and birds that were prey all flying together and flying in peace as they landed on the branches. Next came the insects; they came in great swarms both buzzing and skittering they came to a halt on the trunks of the trees. Last arrived the land animals, both hunter and prey together, they stopped at the base of the tree's.

"**Creatures! I have an announcement. I am going to be moving across the ocean to America and I have come to ask you what threats I may face there."**

An ancient looking hawk flew down and landed on Alex's shoulder.

"_Wildling, you will face many knew threats in that land, but there will also be a greater number of allies there. Also there are those there that are like you but different as we would not bow to them, but other forces of nature do."_

"**Like me? What am I and what are they, Fading Feather?**

"_We have been forbidden to tell you Wildling, but I believe that the one who forbade us may tell you, weak as he is."_

"**Who has the power to override my orders to you, Fading Feather?"**

Fading Feather smiled a hawks smile. "_You are only the princess of the wild, not yet the Queen"_ He answered cryptically.

"**Well fine don't tell me." **Alex grumbled. Suddenly she smiled an evil smile. **"Hey Fading Feather."**

"_What..."_

"**Wanna come with?"**

"_How are you going to convince your relatives to let to you take me?"_

"**I'll either threaten them with many horrible pranks or bribe them with the promise of less pranks."**

"_This is going to go so bad."_

Vernon POV

The Dursleys were eating a nice celebratory meal when Vernon heard a squeaky, devilish voice. "Heeey Unncle?

Vernon turned towards his infernal niece. "What." He asked flatly.

"I'm allowed to bring Fading Feather right?"

Vernon was about to say no when he had a thought. "What will we get out of it?" The infernal creature smiled.

"I'll spend most of my day away from you while we're in America, and as an added bonus I won't prank you." Vernon thought this over. 'We wont see her much and she wont bother us, hmm.' "Alright niece, you have a deal."

The little thing smiled again and rushed away after shouting a quick thank you, and the Dursleys turned back to their meal once again forgetting she exisxted.

Alex POV

Alex spent the rest of the week reading up on the sorts of creatures and plants that she would find in America but she knew that she would need to check the local library when they got to America. She was happy to find that they had numerous species of wolf and fox, at least one bear and a great variety of birds. When it came time to leave she shouted a last farewell to the creatures of surrey, called Fading Feather to her and rushed to her relatives car where they were just finishing their preparations to leave. When she got there she saw the briefest flash of disappointment and disgust go through her aunts eyes and knew that she had been hoping that they would be able to leave without her. She felt a surge of anger towards her relatives but managed to push it down when she saw the plants around her shake as if the wind was going through them. Alex sighed as the plants calmed once more and got in the car. On the way to the airport her relatives were chatting amicably pretending she didn't exist. Alex hated how her relatives treated her; in some ways she thought it would be better if they physically hurt her instead of acting as if she wasn't there because while what they did didn't leave bruises she had barely any human interaction as other people as they stayed away from her fearing her wild personality. Sensing her melancholy mood Fading Feather nuzzled her and said "_Do not worry Wildling, you will always have me and I will never____leave you."_ Alex smiled as his words pushed away her mood and went back to watching the scenery fly by.

**AN:**

**This is my first story so please give me some reviews and don't be to annoyed if its terrible, not that I expect it to be. This story shall be focused on Alex though I will do some POVs of other characters. This won't be Dumbledore or Weasley bashing, but it might be Hermione bashing because I hate her guts. Also tell me if you can guess who Alex's Godly parent is, you won't get a prize.**

**Thanks, Demi-Hermitcrab.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

"**This is a sentence." **\- The voice of the Wild (or Η φωνή της άγριας if your feeling Greek).

"_This is a sentence." _\- Animals replying.

"This is also a sentence." - Normal speaking.

'This is probably a sentence.' - Thoughts.

Alex POV

Alex slept for most of the flight over to California staying awake only for the take off and the landing. At this point in her life Alex was pretty used to strange things happening around her; she had flowers growing in her hair, she could talk to and command wild animals, she could run further and faster than she should be able to, she even had some strange effect on plants making them grow and move more erratically. Even though she was used to all of theses things, she was still surprised when something happened the minute she stepped off the plane. Alex felt a presence made her feel safe, like she could run for hours through the thickest jungle but also made her feel strangely sad. **"Daughter..." **A voice whispered to her on the wind. The voice was like her Voice of the Wild but was deeper, older and infinitely more tired. It was like the roar of an ancient lion preparing to die. **"Come find me." **The presence then faded away though she could still feel it in the distance. Alex looked down at Fading Feather whom she had cradled in her arms; he too looked as if he had just lost something important **"Did you hear that voice too, Fading Feather?"**

"_I did not hear the voice, but I did fell the presence. It rejuvenated my strength,_ _I feel as if I could fly for miles."_

"**The voice called me daughter and asked me to come find it."**

"_Then you must go, alone."_

"**Alone? But what about you? Why cant you come?"**

"_That was the voice of your father, and our lord Wildling. He did not call for me so I shall not go._

"**What if I make you come with me?"**

Fading Feather sighed in away that only birds can and shot Alex a long-suffering look. _"As I said before he is my lord Wildling. For me to go without being called would be disrespectful and-" _

"**Enough."** Alex snapped. **"You call me Wildling. The Wild cant be tamed and is disobedient. If he gets mad at you coming with me I'll just remind him of that. No one can call themselves lord of the Wild and be mad when their child is Wild, instead they should be proud.**

Fading Feather did not get a chance to answer as Vernon's voice cut through their conversation "Girl!" Vernon glared. "Stop dawdling and get over here. We're leaving."

The city they had just landed in was San Francisco and they had now hired a taxi to take them to their new home which was on 37 Vendola Drive Marin County. When they arrived at their new home they saw a beautiful two story home with a respectable sized backyard. The back fence had a gate which opened up to a small pier on a river. The first floor consisted of one small bathroom, a living room, a lounge, a large kitchen and the laundry. The second floor had one large Master bedroom, one large children's bedroom, one cramped bedroom, one guest bedroom, a study and a storage room. The two larger bedrooms each had en-suites and there was a small attic above the second floor. Needless to say Dudley got the large children's bedroom, Vernon and Petunia got the Master bedroom and Alex was given the small, cramped bedroom. Alex's bedroom had a small bed. At the foot of her bed was a small dresser and beside her bed was a bedside table. Her room had a single window that was directly beside a large tree that she could climb out onto from her window. **"Fading Feather, you go make your nest in this tree, I'm going to go to to the local library and read up on the area."** Alex said to Fading feather after unpacking her meagre belongings.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth Chase was a small seven year old girl with blonde hair and wise, grey eyes. She lived with her father stepmother and step brothers. Her father had told her at a young age that she was a daughter of Athena, which was the cause of her ADHD and dyslexia. It was also the reason that her father and stepmother frequently told her that she was putting her family in danger just by existing and that they wished she hadn't been born. To make matters worse she had recently started being attacked by spiders that left any time she called for help and left no evidence of being there so her family did not believe her. Because of the scorn that she got from her family she spent most of her day outside of their house where she frequented the library. A this moment she was in the library reading a book on architecture (she wished to be an architect when she grew up) when another girl whom she had never seen before sat down at her table. The girl had long, black, scruffy hair that had purple flowers in it and vibrant forest green eyes. On her forehead, just above her left eye there was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. She was small in stature, and while she was more muscled than the average seven year old she looked slightly underfed. Her clothes were tattered and dirty and she was barefoot. She was also carrying a stack of books on the various fauna and flora of America "Hey, I'm Alex. Who're you?" The girl – Alex as she now knew smiled at her,

"M-my names Annabeth" she stuttered. Alex's eyes gave her the once over and her smile faltered slightly. "You're like me, aren't you?" Her eyes hardened. "People like us need to stick together."

"Like us?" Annabeth asked nervously, fairly certain she knew what the other girl meant. "People who's family don't like them." Alex answered.

"I – I don't –"

Alex cut her off. "I said we're the same, remember? You don't have to be afraid to speak to me. My family likes pretending I don't exist. I have to scavenge for my own food. Anyways as I said, people like us need to stick together, so wanna be friends?" Annabeth's brain short circuited. No one had ever asked to be her friend before. "S-sure" She stumbled over the word. "Great! Uh, just so you know I've never actually had a friend before so I don't really know how to do it but I figured I'd just tell you about myself and then you could do the same." Annabeth wondered how this confident girl had never had friends before. "Right so, as you know I'm Alex and I like plants, animals particularly wild ones and I hate pollution and stuff like that. My favourite foods gotta be venison, like I had it once and mmm it was yum. Ooh also I've got ADHD and dyslexia which makes it hard to read, but I power through." Alarm bells went off in Annabeth's head when she heard that recognising those as symptoms of being a demigod. "So what about you?" Alex's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Well, I love to read, I want to be an architect when I grow up, I like strategy games and my favourite food is burgers. I hate spiders and I also have ADHD and dyslexia." Annabeth and Alex continued to chat for a bit more, bonding over their dislike of their family and their joined love of knowledge. "Hey, Annabeth wanna know a secret?" Alex asked her. "Sure. What is it?" Alex looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned closer. "See these flowers?" She whispered. "I don't just put them in my hair, they grow there." Annabeth silently put the pieces together. The ADHD and dyslexia, the flowers growing in her hair. "I have a secret too." Annabeth whispered. "It has to do with my mother, Do you want to hear it?"

"Ok..." Alex said, sounding confused at this response.

"Right, So my Dad met my Mom in Harvard when he was studying there and they fell in love. A bit later when my Dad had moved back to San Francisco, my Dad found me on his doorstep in a golden cradle with a note there from my Mom. The note explained some things about me and about Mom's true Identity." Annabeth looked Alex straight in the eyes and said "I am a Demigod daughter of Athena and I think you are a Demigod too."

Alex looked even more confused. "A Demigod? Really?"

"Yes, symptoms of being a Demigod are, but not limited to ADHD, which is our battle reflexes and dyslexia which is because our brains are hard wired to read and speak Greek."

"Well that does explain a few things." Alex said, looking thoroughly shocked. "It does? Like what? Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well, the flowers for one, and I am fluent in Greek, But that's not all there is."

"What else is there?" Annabeth asked, her face alight with the prospect of getting more knowledge. Alex laughed at the look on her face. "I have this cool thing which I call the Voice of the Wild, it lets me speak to and command any animal and also I can run further and faster than a normal child could."

"That's so cool! From my mother I got intelligence and near perfect recall. Also what does it sound like?"

"It's a bit hard to describe but the best way I can describe it is to say it sounds like the Wild. Depending on what I'm saying it can sound like the trickle of a stream or the crash of a waterfall, it could sound like the roar of a lion or the song of a bird, it could sound like the rustle of a breeze through trees, or the snap of branches in a storm, it could be the stampeding hooves of a herd or the silent footfalls of a predator."

"Awesome." Annabeth whispered "Can I hear it?" Annabeth then heard a sound that sounded like she was standing in a forest, by a stream, listening to bird song. "That sounded... Amazing. What did you say?" Alex smiled. "I called you my friend."

Annabeth and Alex chatted for bit more until Annabeth noticed that it was getting dark. "I should be getting home Alex. Bye."

"Bye" Alex replied. On her way home Annabeth smiled, feeling happier than she had in a long time, not even her family could get her mood down.

Alex POV

Alex smiled as she rushed back to her relatives home, relishing the feeling of the wind going through her hair. She felt positively giddy; she had never had a friend before, well at least never a human friend, and she couldn't wait to tell Fading Feather what she had found out. When she stepped into her relatives home her good mood was dampened slightly when she heard her Aunts shrieking voice. "Girl! Get over here, I need to speak to you!" Her Aunt sounded disgusted at the thought of talking to Alex. "What is it Aunt?" Alex asked in an annoyed voice.

"Don't take that tone with me, Freak!" Alex's Aunt spat. "We don't want you in this part of the house, so we'll be covering up your door. You can leave and enter through your window." Alex's Aunt looked particularly happy with this idea. "Now get out of my house, Freak!" Alex's Aunt picked Alex's small body and bodily threw her back out the door, not even blinking when Alex's head struck the pavement and Alex cried out in pain. Alex blinked blearily trying to shake of the pain. She didn't even notice her uncle until he spoke to her. "We've been too lenient with you Girl. Now I don't want to see a hide nor hair of you ever again. Got that, Freak?" Alex moaned and let out a quiet "Y-yes" Her Uncle gave her a swift kick in the ribs. "What was that, Freak?" Alex brought her arms in and hugged herself. "Yes, Uncle."

"Good now go." Her Uncle turned to leave before he turned back and kicked her in the face. Alex whimpered as she heard her nose crack. "Don't call me uncle Freak, we aren't your family. Alex lay there on the ground for a moment before picking herself up off the ground and shambling towards the tree that she could use to climb to her window. She groaned as she climbed her battered body screaming in protest at her use of it so soon after her beating. As she climbed through her window and flopped onto her bed she heard a flutter of wing and a concerned voice speak "_Are you alright Wildling?"_

"**I'm fine Fading Feather. I just need to set my nose and I'll be good."**

"_Who did this to you? It was those monsters you live with wasn't it? I'll kill them, I'll tear out their kidneys and feast on their flesh, I'll-"_

"**While all of that would be nice Fading Feather, if you did I'd be too afraid that they'd hurt you, so can you instead get me some prickly pear. I can use it to reduce the pain."**

"_Very well Wildling, but I shall avenge you."_ Fading Feather then flew out the window to look for the prickly pear. Alex Put a cloth in her mouth preparing to set her nose. 'Alright Alex.' She thought to herself. 'On three. One, two, THREE!' There was a sickening crunch as her nose went back into place and pain shot through her body. "MRARRGGH." Alex let out a muffled scream and spat out the cloth. When Fading Feather flew back in with the prickly pear she muttered a quick thank you and hurried to turn it into a poultice. After applying it she turned to Fading Feather and said **"I made a friend today."**

"_Whats their name?"_

"**Annabeth. She told me some interesting things about my parentage."**

"_Ahh. So you know then?"_

"**Not who my parent is, but I know that their a god."**

"_When you go answer his call you can find out, but for now you should rest, and introduce me to this friend of yours._

"**Alright, goodnight Fading Feather."**

"_Goodnight Wildling_

**AN:**

**If you are from America or Europe please note that I am from way down in NZ and that if I get things wrong don't blame me as all of my facts come from the internet; For instance I'm not 100% certain that you can find Prickly pears in San Francisco.**

**Thanks, Demi-Hermitcrab.**


End file.
